Cooking with Tk and Kari
by W3rtip0
Summary: Tk and Kari are working on a school project and are setting up their own cooking show. Meanwhile, dark events are taking place in the digital world. It's finished, REVIEW if you've followed this!
1. Onions

Wertypo: I'm finally back after a 1 ½ year lapse, but I was totally lost to the digimon world for a while. Oh, well, I'll update more often and as you can see my stories are much improved(It's not bragging unless I say my other stories were good to begin with^_^)  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Tk smiled, but inside he sighed. Davis was trying to annoy him again. He steeled himself.  
  
'I won't sink to his level'  
  
Recently though, this had become increasingly difficult as Davis was quietly insulting him at every possibility. Tk tried to sympathise with Davis, but this was difficult because he couldn't find any reason for Davis to be acting the way he was. Of course this was a direct result of Davis's crush on Kari but Tk didn't realise that he was any sort of competition. In fact the thought never crossed his mind. That's not to say he didn't have any special feelings about Kari. On the contrary, it was his feelings for Kari making him so Naïve.  
  
Right now he was on the edge of breaking, but he held. To him Davis had been his friend ever since they met and he reasoned that he was just frustrated about something else for the moment. Anyway, it was 2 weeks away from the holidays and Tk was in a good mood, so he didn't worry about it much. To further preoccupy him, He had a project with Kari to finish. He was in a creative technology class and had chosen cooking as a sub- subject(he chuckled to himself.) Kari was in creative arts class and was in photography and design. That year the "creative" section of classes were supposed to work with a partner from another sub-subject on something which fitted both their sub-subjects(getting annoying, huh?)and obviously Tk and Kari didn't even need to mention it, they got on straight to planning what they were going to do.  
  
So they had decided on a "how to cook" TV show called "Cooking with Tk." Tk was the Chef, and he made his own recipes and some that were by his Mum*. Kari filmed it and did an advertising campaign, plus the short opening movie before the show. Right now they were preparing the Leek, rice and potato soup ingredients (they involved, among others, Leek, rice and potatoes.) Tk was crying freely, though not for any of the reasons you might imagine.  
  
"Stupid Onions! Can't see anything with them anywhere(A/N: My eyes are watering just thinking about it.)"  
  
Kari chuckled.  
  
"Oh come one Tk."  
  
"You try!"  
  
"Ok here I'll help you."  
  
Within 20 seconds there were tears in her eyes  
  
"Owow! See what I mean!"  
  
Now Davis (almost forgot about him,) who was here because he had finished his work for school early and was visiting his friends, though to any one who looked at how long he stayed at their houses, it would be remarkable how much more time he spent at Kari's than anyone else's(whoo, big sentence,) decided to step in. Those goggles of his finally served a purpose and he was happy to oblige.  
  
At last the onions were peeled and cut. They would have many a good laugh about it later. After the soup was ready and tasted(there wasn't much of it left when the "tasting" finished,) they mucked around and thought of a few layouts for the presentation of the "item"( The soup was difficult to make look appealing) and eventually It was time for Tk and Davis to go home. Tk left with a sample of the soup, but Davis hung around for a second as if to say something, but thought better of it. Cursing under his breath, knowing that Tk would inevitably see Kari again soon for the project, he walked away from her apartment.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Well Waddaya think? Anyone who liked my old stories(somehow) will need some action, so hang in there, it's coming! Signing out,  
  
Wertypo^_^ 


	2. A new evil

Tk saw a digimon. It was electric blue, with armor all over it, its armour was lined with symbols and and lighting marks, including his helmet, which held actual lighting bolts. On one hand, he had a Lance, and on the other a shield. It charged into an unknown shadow and...  
  
Tk woke up sweating. There was a strange wind surrounding him, seeming to breathe Death. Death on the wind.  
  
Beep Beep  
  
Tk reached for his D-tector.  
  
"It's from Kari. Why would she be calling me so early in the morning?"  
  
On the foot of the bed, Patamon grumbled.  
  
"Tk, go back to sleep, it's the weekend."  
  
Tk grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.  
  
"Wait, I've got a call on the D-tector!"  
  
"Ow! Well do you have to be so rude about it?"  
  
Tk sighed and turned to the D-tector.  
  
Tk, problem in the digital world, bring Patamon and come quick.  
  
"What is it? You look as if you swallowed to many marshmallows at a time."  
  
Another pillow found its mark.  
  
Digital world  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Kari's face lit up.  
  
"Oh Tk, you're here, come on."  
  
"Sorry I'm late."  
  
He gave Patamon a glare, then looked back to Kari.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
Kari's eyes saddened.  
  
"A digimon attacked a huge city. Not many survived."  
  
Tk went from stunned to furious in under a second.  
  
"What kind of monster would do such a thing?!"  
  
At this point Davis could no longer stand them having a conversation, and decided it was time to do something rather than let the unknown "thing" do more damage.  
  
"We're going to find out. C'mon, let's cut the chitchat and go find it."  
  
Matt, who had more sense than Davis, was not so stupid.  
  
"Davis, it destroyed an entire city, how could we possibly have a chance against it!?"  
  
Tk almost jumped. He had forgotten the rest of the group were here.  
  
"Well, we should have a vote on what to do. Anyone have a plan?"  
  
Yolei stepped forward.  
  
"Actually, we were just working on it."  
  
Well, we're going to get close to it...  
  
And then ensued a long, long talk.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Finished another chapter. I might write another one today, to make up for the 1 ½ year lapse. I know where it's going. Death on the wind, you ask? Yes, I did mention it. For anyone who hasn't read it, you don't need to to understand this story, but you'll enjoy it more if you do. It's at: 


	3. Another plan

Hello again! Whoo, another chapter! (Why yes I AM trying to increase the pathetic word count of this chapter Whoo, 622!)  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
An Urban city, usually brimming with colour(I'm Australian, different spelling to American way, which is color,) was deserted, at least it appeared so on first inspection. But there was what looked like a huge angel flying around. But even the closest inspection under the human eye would not reveal a second figure, which was there, in fact it'' presence was obvious to anyone there...  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
A huge crashing noise was heard, and something strange happened. The very shadows seemed to shift, as if their source was disturbed somehow. The whole of reality seemed to blur and distort, which was quite possible considering this was digital world. And...  
  
BOOM!  
  
Another huge explosion, but this time nothing strange seemed to happen. It was certain they happened. The shadows moved to point TOWARDS the explosion rather than away from it, and everything seemed to bend and blur.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Patamon flew, or rather, well, flew, in the other sense of the word (backwards, without wanting to,) backwards and into the ground. Tk ran over.  
  
"Patamon! Patamon what happened?!"  
  
Patamon groaned.  
  
"D,know."  
  
Tk sighed.  
  
"Well at least you're all right."  
  
"I think it'll take more than a champion or even a mega to destroy that thing," Tai said, showing not so amazing logic.  
  
Davis, however, wasted no time speculating. This was a bad thing in most cases, but now it seemed reasonable.  
  
"We'll give it all we've got. We've seen stronger than that! Remember Malomyotismon!?"  
  
The rest of the group shuddered.  
  
Sora perked in.  
  
"Davis is right. We've always pulled through before, haven't we?"  
  
Yolei seemed annoyed, most likely because she was.  
  
"Guys, we had a plan, REMEMBER?! We were going to be cautious, find out what the THING was before we took any course of action!"  
  
"Yolei, Angemon got hurt trying to find out what that was, and that attack was to clear away debris. The thing was almost a mile away and it heard. We could send in rookies but they'd be Killed, and if we sent Megas in, IT might decide to come out of there."  
  
The group turned to see who the outburst was from. Amazingly, it was Cody, who was panting.  
  
"He's right," Ken agreed.  
  
Izzy, who had up until now been contemplating the whole matter, perked up.  
  
"I agree with Cody, but also with Yolei. We can't pull of the old plan, but that shouldn't put us off formulating another one, does it. Even with all our digimon on their highest forms, they could never face whatever it is in there."  
  
"So?" asked, Davis.  
  
Everyone else almost gave up there and then. Cody, though, patient as he was, explained.  
  
"So we get some recruits!"  
  
"Great, I'm so glad I thought of it(He's done this in the cartoon once!,)"  
  
Everyone DID give up there and then, and set to their first task: Getting away from the city. A few of them shuddered slightly at strange feeling that they experienced from thinking about it. Like someone was freezing your blood.  
  
"Great, we'll meet here at the same place, same ti... Sorry, one hour earlier, I've got band practice!"  
  
Everyone laughed at Matt's crude statement, and left.  
  
After the last of them had gone, Joe arrived out of one of those T.Vs.  
  
"Hello, every... Crud, I'm late again!"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Well, Another chapter! The word count on my word seems to be stuffed, it says there is only 562 words in this thing last time I checked! I've done WAY more, haven't I... Oh, well, I've updated every day, haven't I? Well, YES(By Australian time!) I HAVE! (Dunno about Other times.) 


	4. Eyes

Phew! Exams today, But I shall, with the help of this section, give you a fanfic chapter with a reasonable word count. Hehe^_^... Oh, and thanks for the reviews, I live on them.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Tk smiled at Kari for the umpteenth time that day, but inside he felt more like caramel. He had been friends with Kari... Well, forever, it seemed to him. In fact(And he often speculated about this,) the only reason he could speak to her was because of this. He admired Davis, as much as he had disdain for his attitude, for his blatant obviousness. Not that he hadn't tried to express his feelings for her before. He was constantly hinting about it, in fact sometimes it even felt like she was, too, but she always seemed to laugh it off, she never continued. At first he thought it was her laughing smile, and he wasn't totally wrong. It was her smile, but it was the amazing one she performed with her deep, seemingly endless, brown eyes. He could stare into them forever, but he couldn't do this without causing an embarrassing situation for them, so he made himself stop  
  
Kari smiled back, also for the umpteenth time that day^_^, but inside she felt like a huge marshmallow. She had feelings for Tk, and when she first realised this she almost fell apart. Imagine falling in love with your best friend! And to make it worse, She was always hinting about it, I mean sometimes Tk even seemed to respond, but he always laughed and that was the end of it. So she decided to think what it was that she found that made her like Tk that much. At first she thought it was his smile, and she wasn't totally wrong. It was his smile, but it was the amazing one he performed with his deep, seemingly endless, grey eyes. She could stare for hours into them, but she couldn't do this without embarrassing herself, so she forced herself to stop for the sake of friendship.  
  
Mrs Takaishi continued, questioning the 15 minute silence following the  
  
"Hi Kari!"  
  
"Hello Tk!"  
  
Getting worried, she called out.  
  
"Tk, Kari?"  
  
Tk was roughly jerked back to reality, towing Kari along with him.  
  
"Yeah, Mum!"  
  
"Ok, what was going on?"  
  
Neither of them really knew, they thought it had only been a few seconds. So, simultaneously, they burst out laughing. Mrs Takaishi shook her head, wondering what was going on. She settled on Kids, these days are so strange...  
  
That was when Tk's D-terminal rang...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
What, you say? It was short. Oh well. Let's see, I had an exam(late scholarship thingy) at another school, I came back to school to library (The teacher I have manages to make evrything boring,) In two hours I 'll have an hour and a half of Tae kwon do (Martial art,) and will arrive home to a lukewarm dinner and a lukewarm bath, and luke-wa... Oh well at least my bed isn't lukewarm! Oh yeah, and then there is the home work. Happy now! Oh, well, tomorrow is the busiest day of the week(YES, I shall post ANOTHER chapter,) and then slack... I can't really complain then... 


	5. The information super highway

Well, If you add this chapter and the other chapter I did in one day, there is more than a thousands words, so be happy happy and stop whingeing. Anyway, I'm hurrying to finish this(I'm writing this section after the chapter is finished!) so this'll be short. Thanks for the reviews again!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"The D-terminal," Tk cried, unecessarily. Kari didn't say anything, just turned so she could read over his shoulder.  
  
We have a location on the unknown thing and its not good news. It is on the internet and in the digiworld simultaneously. Do NOT try and go on the web. Your computer will have a serious jolt and need a repairman. Surprisingly, only digidestined are having severe problems, but there is a serious glitch all over the web. We still don't have any visuals on the thing, but it might not have a physical form at all.Come to the digiworld at the set place now.  
  
-Izzy  
  
They were off before Tk's mum could further investigate the incident(read last chapter.) When they arrived, almost all of the other digidestined were there, Joe included(^_^.) They arrived soon, and Izzy couldn't take control of the converstion so he unveiled, early, what he had been planning to reveal, later, as the Centerpiece. He decided to skip the talk. He opened his laptop, turned it off standby, pressed a few keys and they were off, by means of a huge white vortex, which sealed itself as soon as they had disappeared into it.  
  
Not all of them were used to travelling on the "information super highway," but the ones who had, Tai, Matt, Tk and Kari(Watch the japanese fourth movie. If I could upload it, I would, but I can't,) soon showed them the way, and when they got the hang of it, one of them ventured to ask Izzy their destination. Mimi, to be precise.  
  
"So Izzy, where are we going?"  
  
"This is the internet. We're tracking down whatever it was which repelled Angemon yesterday. Didn't you read your email?"  
  
"Yeah, but I lost you after Surprisingly, only digidestined are having..."  
  
Well, the thing we were trying to track down got onto the internet and is causing problems all over Tokyo, and a few selected places all over the world. It's evident it knows where we live.  
  
"So why couldn't we just get from outside like with Diaboromon?" peked in Davis.  
  
"Because whenever we get onto the internet, the computer well, stuffs up, by your terms," Izzy replied, exasperated(please be spelt right.)  
  
The conversation could not be continued, mostly because of a huge wave of blur(Used to refer to the phenomenon which occurs in chapter 2 when Everything goes blurry and physics kinda wreck.)  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Well, Suspense, suspense, suspense, huh? Byebye, My sister is not giving me slack^_^ so I can't write anymore. Heheh, the reviews are just great, by the way(Is this getting repetitive?) 


	6. Blur

Anyone who has been following the story thus far knows that we shall meet IT now. So what are you waiting for, hurry up and finish the editorial, and get on with the story(If you can be stuffed reading it it all.)  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Every single one of the digidestined clung to their digimon for dear life, as they were shaken around like rag dolls. The walls of the internet even began to fall apart, and bits of them came flying the digidestined's way.  
  
"Crud..." Izzy looked thoughtful fro a moment.  
  
"There is no way out. That was an after effect of one of it's attacks. If we came into contact with the real thing we'd be killed instantly!"  
  
It took him a few seconds to contemplate.  
  
"Trick it! Digivolve and follow me."  
  
The digivices did the rest. After everyone was finished, Izzy called out again.  
  
"C'm... Shiii... Damn!"  
  
It didn't take long for everyone to notice what it was he was talking about. There, in front of them, was a huge shadow. It froze for a moment, for eveyone to see for the split second before Izzy took advantage of it's immobility to escape. It was a huge shadow, covered with floating pieces of metal. There was a huge cape mounted on it's back. It was equipped with huge purple wings with a few blood-red feathjers lining the outside. Under its cape there was... nothing. Darkness loomed in there, because that was exactly what the whole thing was. One hand... well it looked like a hand but it was a huge piece of metal, was grasping a sword about as long as IT was. Izzy, who thought they might have met it, had scan ready, and performed one, just before he pulled up into a hole lining the outside of the huge tunnel. Everyone followed him. Below, the digimon flickered, seemed to vanish, and came back, instantly heading into the tunnel above it. The digidestined heard huge crashing noises and the blur(yes it's a noun now!) seemed to race them up the tunnel.  
  
"CRUD!" The word came out of an unknown person, and if anyone had known who it was, they'd wouldn't have cared anyway.  
  
"Look, Omnimon can take him with some help!" Tai called out. He and Matt turned, Davis and Ken whipped around instinctively, and Tk and Kari gave each other a look which seemed to last an eternity, though it was less than one second, and turned around.  
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to..."  
  
"Gabumon, warp digivolve to..."  
  
"Wargreymon!"  
  
"MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Wargreymon... MettalGarurumon Dna digivolve to... Omnimon!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"  
  
"Veemon... Stingmon... Dna digivolve to... Paildramon!"  
  
"Paildramon digivolve to... Imperialdramon!"  
  
"Patamon, warp digivolve to Seraphimon!"  
  
"Gatomon, warp digivolve to... Magnadramon!"  
  
A HUGE wave of blur came flying towards them. They were pushed back a metre(Ozzie spelling again) or so by the force but stood their ground. The thing came flying around a corner and into 4 Mega level digimon. That's not to say that he was no match for them. In fact the impact created a wave of blur so intense it was difficult to see, and sent all of them flying, while IT, because of its momentum, simply glided back a few metres. Magnadramon was smashed into the wall, dedigivolving it to Angewoman.  
  
"Supreme cannon!" Omnimon's attack distracted IT.  
  
"Transcendent sword!"  
  
"Splendor blade!"  
  
"Hallowed ascension!"  
  
The three attacks created enough smoke and fire to cover IT up entirely. A quick redigivolution from Angewoman resulted in...  
  
"Heaven's claw!"  
  
The attack created a slight blur, somehow different from IT's. They realised it was because it made LIGHT point towards it, not shadows. The attack sent IT flying.  
  
"Quick, mode change!"  
  
Omnimon donated power to Imperialdramon, turning it into its paladin mode.  
  
"OMEGA SLASH!" The attack sent a HUGE wave of hope blur (Good blur=Hope Blur Bad blur= Despair blur, I'll call the H-Blur and D-Blur respectively) flying away from it's sword.  
  
"We got it!"  
  
A huge wave of D-Blur proved them wrong, and sent them flying into another tunnel and out into the real world.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Well, I did a nice long chapter, don't expect another one today, I can start it but it won't be finished. Keep reviewing, even if you've already reviewed. I'm making the chapters longer, like one of you asked me too, so if you have any other suggestions, post! 


	7. Leek seek

IT is not gone. If you read the whole thing you'd know it wasn't. D-Blur is the evil blur: "A huge wave of D-Blur proved them wrong, and sent them flying into another tunnel and out into the real world." That means that the D-blur had to be produced by IT. Well, another chapter, I'll upload this and another on the same day, ok, so there is another one.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"I'm sorry, Izzy, we can't! Uh huh... Look I know ITs still out there but... Uh huh... Well Kari and I have part of the project due tomorrow and the first episode still needs editing and a retake of a 10 minute scene. Plus the advertising poster needs an editing for the title."  
  
He listened to the other line for a few moments.  
  
"I'm sorry, Izzy, but If we don't do it we'll probably get detention and not be able to do anything about the 'problem' ."  
  
"Uh huh... yep, ok cya Izzy."  
  
He put the phone down and turned to Kari.  
  
"He says they'll manage without us."  
  
Kari put her head on his shoulder and made a funny face.  
  
"And you believed them? Tut tut." Tk blushed and waited for her to remove her head from his shoulder. She did promptly and got straight to work after forcing herself to look away from his eyes.  
  
********  
  
Cooking with Tk and Kari!  
  
Today we are making some deliiiicious leek seek!(Thank you Sean for the great name) Which is leek, potato and rice stew. We will be cooking with...  
  
Tk("Hello")  
  
And Kari("Hi")  
  
Kari walked into view, having left the camera on a tripod.  
  
"Ok, well we have the ingredients up first of all. OK, the leek, of course, two stalks of it. Then there is the four potatos. We have, of course, 500 g of rice, and half an onion to go with it. We have the oregano(pronounced(sorry Americans) Or-Rih-Gah-No), but only a bit of it. A bit of basil, as you can see here, and that's it, besides, of course, the 1.5 litres of water!" Kari chuckled(he sounded like a gameshow host.)  
  
"For the equipment we have the Knife(He twirled it expertly,though the scene was taken 4 times before they got it right,) a chopping board, a sauce pan, and for eating, the bowls and cutlery."  
  
He began chopping the onions really quickly, so as not to go through another tear filled moment(read chap 1,) picked up the board and tilted it so that the pieces fell in. He through a leek in the air, chopped it in to three pieces(It was the most he could manage) and began chopping it into finer pieces along with the other stick of the stuff. Shredding the basil with his hands, he added it and sprinkled the Oregano.  
  
"Boil it on medium for 30-45 minutes, and wait to cool. It serves 2-3 people with no seconds, so increase the quantity if you want. Also, if its to your liking, put in some beef and boil it 10-15 minutes longer, it has a different taste."  
  
The teacher smiled and turned to the advertising posters. He noticed a note in among them.  
  
We'd like to shoot an extra scene in the show, where someone tastes it and gives it a score out of ten.  
  
The teacher smiled again and murmured something...  
  
"Sure."  
  
********  
  
With a huge smile on her face, Kari started reading their score to Tk. The students who had rated the soup previously had averaged out to 8.5 out of 10, so they were happy, and their teacher gave them an A+ for the 'realism the show had protrayed.' In fact, when he found out that he had to chose one group to do something major in the school, he instantly decided on them. So they had to do a mini-series thing, with their own advertising campaign which Kari designed. They were obviously thrilled, but extremely nervous. They were going to be selling videos of three separate episodes, and it'd be loads of fun. Not to mention the huge amounts of good scores it would rack in. They were in the middle of getting all excited and jumpy when Izzy rang. On the phone. That was not a good thing, Izzy wouldn't have bothered if it wasn't important.  
  
"Yes Izzy," Tk replied. The smile on his face disappeared almost instantly.  
  
"Kari, there are huge problems in the digital world." And they were off.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
There are 673 words in this chapter without the editorial, and the other chapter should be just as long. Unless you are an author, and I think you'll agree with me, you can have no idea how much this satisfies me. I love to produce^_^. 


	8. Indescribable

Whoo... Important chapter. Well, I'm going to advance one aspect of this fanfic a lot in this one, so read the whole thing, and (hopefully) enjoy!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Seraphimon, Magnadramon, and a host of other mega levels, along with their digidestined, were flying at ridiculous speeds through the information super highway. They were all flying to one place: The centre(Australian spelling) of the internet. It was quite enough now, IT was going to short circuit the whole internet, destroying any communications systems and leaving the whole world helpless to its power should it escape the digital world. Quickly recruiting 400 gargomon, 60 rapidmon, and various assorted volunteers, the digidestined had rushed to the problem. A huge fight WAS going to take place, and one of the sides would be vanquished. The end of the tunnel was visible now, getting bigger quickly. Soon they reached it and were out, into a huge rume full of random floating objects. There, in the centre, was IT. They didn't waste any time talking about it, they immediately spread out and...  
  
"Gargo pellet!" The attack englufed IT in smoke. Using heat sensors to aim, finding the cold centre of the smoke, the rapidmon fired...  
  
"Rapid fire!" 120 missiles could not be ignored by anything, and neither could countless bullets. That didn't stop the Gargomon though.  
  
"Gargo pellet!" They fired another round, reloaded while the rapidmon fired again, and fired another round. The megas came in. Imperialdramon paladin mode came in, wielding its sword, and Omnimon fired two Supreme cannons into the fray, and came rushing with its transcendant sword. HerculesKabuterimon sent its electro shocker to its target and Vikemon charged to the destination. Sylphimon flew in too, and the rest just charged to their mark. Every single on of the attacks found their mark, and a huge wave of mixed D-Blur and H-Blur came flying away from the centre of the attack. The very walls of the room seemed to shatter, everything floating around the huge room distorted so much that it seemed as if it was mass of scribbles. As the explosion receded the colours of the room seemed to invert and the whole thing to reboot. A huge sound, endescribable in all it's cicumstances, a haunting, single note, sharp and flat all at once, sending shivers crawling slowly down the backs of every living thing present in the room, impounding its horrible memory in to their minds permanently, found their way to the ears of all the digidestined, causing indescribable torment for a split second. And then...  
  
BOOM! A wave of D-Blur came rushing from the centre of the room, and with it, shadows. Shadows that seemed to have material form drifted from the place where IT had been. Then... slowly, the shadows seemed to be doing something. Yes, they were doing soemthing... They reformed. IT was back... and it smashed a crushing blow to the closest digimon to it... Seraphimon. It was knocked back at a speed that experts on physics would have called "ridiculous." Angewoman, on Kari's choked, crying order, flew over as fast as inhumanly possible to see. The megas surrounded IT again.  
  
"TK! TK! TK!" Kari seemed to be choking, she was in tears and screaming.  
  
"No. No. NO!" She let the tears flow openly.  
  
"C'mon Tk don't... you' can't.." she hugged him and a dedigivolved patamon together.  
  
"Tk..." She kissed him softly, no one was watching, and she didn't care anymore.  
  
They glowed. A soft light at first, but becoming so bright that everyone turned and watched them.  
  
"Patamon, human digivolve to... "  
  
"Angewoman, human digivolve to..."  
  
"Ylanimon!"  
  
"HolyJyteymon!"  
  
And everyone stared in awe.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Cliffhanger, huh. Any way, one section was one of the BEST pieces of writing I have EVER done, so I'm preettty happy with this. It was the "The very walls of the room seemed to shatter, everything floating around the huge room distorted so much that it seemed as if it was mass of scribbles. As the explosion receded the colours of the room seemed to invert and the whole thing to reboot. A huge sound, endescribable in all it's cicumstances, a haunting, single note, sharp and flat all at once, sending shivers crawling slowly down the backs of every living thing present in the room, impounding its horrible memory in to their minds permanently, found their way to the ears of all the digidestined, causing indescribable torment for a split second. And then..." Anyway, without th editorial, the story is 577 words long, so that is... 1250 words, so be thankful. Thank you, again, for the reviews. 


	9. Injured

I now know where I'm going with this, I know what the finale will be like, and if I have anything to say about it(and I do) it will be... good. ^_^ There is one month of events to go through, so this will be a looooong fanfic. But I like it that way, anyway, writing is... well, it's me anyway! I'm ranting on a lot here, so I think I'll probably stop right after I say... Enjoy!^_^ ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
With amazing agility, Ylanimon and HolyJyteymon flew towards IT, the other megas clearing the way and the digimon(with their partners in there too) homed in to the target, and the sound, crippling and horrible like before, penetrated into the depths of their minds, their very souls, and forever engraved the horror into their hearts. A huge wave of H-blur-, followed by D-blur, came rippling away from the point of impact, but then seemed to change their minds, increasing in power and size and they came back, focused into one needle point of force and dispersing, sending everything in the room flying out and into the tunnels, and sending everyone back into the real world.  
  
********  
  
"Oh... Yes, I understand. Ok, well the project isn't due until next term, no..." Tk and Kari's teacher was worried. It was Firday, and he had just got a call from both of their parents that they both were hurt badly, and they wouldn't be alright until some time next week. Even then, they'd be in no condition to do any kind of show, especially the boasting of skill that had made up the first one.He knew, however, that he couldn't change his mind about who was doing the special project, they'd feel inferior if he did. So he'd have to put it off until after the holidays.  
  
********  
  
Tk winced as he moved his arm. His wrist was fractured, but only partly, the hole joint hadn't broken, but it was painful nonetheless, but he had to have a cast anyway. He had quite a few of the kind of bruises which turned yellow and stay for a long, long time. Kari wasn't any better of. Her ankle would stay wrapped in a bandage for quite a while. She had a few cuts and bruises, like Tk, but nothing was overly serious. For some reason(^_^) Kari had seemed kinda shy and blushy for a few minutes, when he had seen her again, before she loosened up again. He was going over to her house, more to have a good time rather than get their project finished. Of course their project was fairly fun, so that was a good topic anyway, but it wasn't the point of the whole thing. Tk just wanted to spend time with his best friend, though he saddened for an instant on the thought. Best friends, nothing more. He couldn't put their friendship in jeopardy like that. He shook off the thought, and got up from his bed.  
  
"Mum, I'm going over to Kari's."  
  
"Ok, but you've got to eat your breakfast first." His mum was as... mumish as ever.  
  
"Wait, I've got a call from the teacher. He says that he'd like you to do a live feature after the holidays, rather than a mini-series, because of the extra time on your hands."  
  
"Wow! That's awesome! Wait till Kari hears." His mum heard a crashing noise from Tk's room.  
  
"Tk?" She enquired, worried.  
  
"I'm ok, Mum!" Tk's mum sighed, and murmured something.  
  
"That boy..."  
  
********  
  
Ding dong  
  
"Tk, Hi!"  
  
"Hi Kari." He stared at her eyes for a moment, but got a hold of himself just as it might have gotten embarrassing, and pulled away. Kari almost seemed sad for a second, but the look disappeared almost immediately.  
  
"So, watcha doing?"  
  
"Getting used to getting around with the darn bandage around my ankle." She smiled, and they started to chuckle. Kari realised it was another thing she like so much about Tk. You could have a nice laugh for a while and be totally happy, and at home. She blushed, but that could just have been from the chuckle, so she decided he hadn't noticed anything. They smil ed, and they found each others eyes, again.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kawaii ending, if I don't say so myself. I won't rant, its Friday 30th right now, but the weekend is like salvation to me, this week was amazingly busy. But with the weekend comes craploads of fanfic-writing time, so you are allowed to beat me around with poles. Also, for anyone who gives a crap, I got into a fight today. Lovely news from my life. Oh, and another chapter is due today! 


	10. Pools

Ok, I'm hurrying, Fanfiction.net starts updates soo, oh crap. Ok, THINK!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Pools. Yes, that was it. Tk decided on that to describe them. You could fall into them and you would be dragged down inevitably, unless you grabbed on before you fell in completely, and until you were sharply pulled out, forced back into reality. He was, of course, thinking of a pair of eyes. Those he was staring into right now. And they were staring back at him. What he didn't know was that behind them, there were almost exactly the same thoughts. He was lost, for now, in the subconcious. But even there, in the depths of his mind, the eyes were there, always there, constant, like their owner. It couldn't last, and it didn't...  
  
"Hey, Tk!" Tai's voice rung out from the eyes, seemingly. No, that was not it. It was behind the eyes. Wait, yes, something did exist beyond the eyes, and he was pulled back to reality all too quickly.  
  
"Oh, hi Tai." Tai quickly noted the look in Tk's eyes. He knew that look, where from though? Sora, his brain said, Sora. But he could not discern what it was. Kari turned around, it was in her eyes. He shook it off, he must be imagining things.  
  
"Hello, Tk. Are you going to come in?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Well, come in already!"  
  
They both did, and they disappeared inside the house.  
  
Davis, who had been watching the whole thing, was furious at himself. Firstly, because he had let it happen. Secondly, because he hadn't realised sooner. Emotions churned inside him. He wanted to hit himself. He would have to keep an eye on them from now on. Oh, yes, he had seen the WHOLE thing, the way they looked at each other, and the ages they spent staring at each other. He would not be so stupid this time. Kari was HIS girl, HIS girl, and he would not let her go for anyone, especially Tk Takaishi. He set about formulating a plan, and because this was Davis, it was extremely simple and would have a bad outcome.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
If I don't do this quickly, you won't get a second chapter at all, so be grateful. Fanfiction.net is doing the nightly updates. 


	11. Into his mouth

Well, I'm kinda stuck at the time I'm writing this, but be patient, I have not had a day where I didn't update, have I? Oh, and I you are still following this, please tell me, I haven't had any reviews since chapter six. Oh, well, it's the price us authors pay for our 'art.'  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Tk seemed a bit preoccupied. Kari had noticed, but she was too afraid that it might be what she thought it was about. Suddenly he asked an unexpected question.  
  
"Kari, what happened after Seraphimon was hit by the 'thing?'" Kari had feared this, but she knew she had to answer it.  
  
"Well, I went over to see if you were alright, and our crests just started glowing, and we just, well, digivolved with our digimon." Tk seemed to mull over the whole thing. It seemed incomplete to him, somehow. But he had gotten his answer and was grateful for it. He contemplated the whole thing, then realised he wouldn't find anything for a while. He sighed and gave up, for now anyway. He went back to enjoying Kari's presence, finding her eyes and falling, while she kept, and eventually, stopped and stared. He pulled away and they laughed, and enjoyed every second of it. They were at home now.  
  
Davis was not so happy. He knew that it would end up worse. But there was always perfect Tk, and he had always stood in his shadow. He was sick of it. 'Look at Tk, he's so great, why can't Davis be more responsible like him.' He had had enough of it. But Tk was hurt and had a fractured wrist. He'd never hear the end of it anyway if he attacked Tk up front. Because of this, it would take him quite a while to figure out a plan, so Tk and Kari had some time. But as soon as Tk was free from his disability, he was going to get it. He and that stupid flying pig of his.  
  
********  
  
"Veemon, c'mon, we gotta practice." Veemon didn't know what to do. Why would Davis want to practice.  
  
"Davis, why do we gotta practice?" He asked, annoyed.  
  
"Look, IT might still be around, so we've gotta watch out." Davis was lying, but he was telling the truth.  
  
IT sensed a host. Yes, a host to it's torment, to its spite, its hatred. He was battling against it. IT knew it had no time. It took its chance, and flew right into Davis' rapidly closing mouth.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Ok, its short, but it had a proper focus, and the plot development was vital. You'll probably get another chapter today. I really want to write up some action(I just saw the Matrix for the 6th time.) Anyways, I've got a plan set up for this ending, 


	12. Dodomon

Ok, it may be possible that you only had one chapter today, but I wrote two in one days, so it wouldn't be fair to reproach me, would it?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Veemon turned. He sensed danger. Looking around, he saw it was eminating from Davis. Something was wrong with him. He looked, and immediately found. Something was inside there. IT! He turned jumped and  
  
"Veemon, warp digivolve to..."  
  
"Aeroveedramon!"  
  
IT didn't waste a second. Aeroveedramon was charging and less than 1/30 of second left. He forgot about stabilizing body, and in an act of supreme power, managed to make Davis move at such a speed that he got out his digivice and managed to point it at Aeroveedramon before impact, gaining complete control. Inside, Veemon knew it was too late. It was up to the others now.  
  
********  
  
Davis felt that something was wrong. He couldn't discern what it was, but anyone else looking at his thoughts would have noticed that the last bit of sense left in his brain was gone, replaced by a dark presence. He was a walking destruction. IT was in there, biding its time. Why though, should anything become IT. The question has to be asked. Spite is a strong thing, too powerful to be without reason.  
  
Long ago, there had been a Dodomon. A baby level digimon. It made it to in- training level, but continued to grow to rookie, Dorumon. But it didn't stop there either. It digivolved into a champion level, DeaxDorugamon. It was around this time that Devimon was destroyed. It ran in to the DeaxDorugamon, and took advantage of such unusual potential. It didgivolved to DeaxDorugremon and then into DeaxDorugoramon, but the innocent Dodomon inside would not let it digivolve any further. Devimon, left with no physical strength, was unused to combats of will, and against the pure good will almost fell, before he gave Dodomon all the evil he had burdened over the years, and left, drifting in its mind, while Dodomon suffered. He gave his life so that Devimon would not have another body. But Devimon's will was too powerful. It took an almost physical form. It controlled pieces of ancient digimon to weild an unspeakable power. It took years to succesfully gain control of its new body. It began an unheard of onslaught onto the digital world. But Dodomon was still in there, somewhere, a tired, innocent, hepless digimon. And every so often, he gained control, slowed down IT. If he hadn't intervened, the digidestined would have never made it into the side tunnel and to safety(Chapter 5/6). Dodomon was almost completely gone. Only his soul remained still in there, and that would be gone soon, if IT had its way. Dodomon tired, ached to escape. He could, anytime: he would be reborn, anyway. But what would happen to both worlds if he gave up, now? No, his fate bound him to the Devimon inside him. But he was fighting a losing battle. He was tiring of it. He would give, and SOON...  
  
********  
  
Tk gave Kari a smile, with his eyes. She stared at him in a questioning way.  
  
"What is it?" Tk just looked at her.  
  
"Oh!" he looked almost startled.  
  
"It's just the live show. I'm nervous about it." Kari saw the truth in his eyes, but there was an uncertainty that came with it.  
  
"Of course you are, but that's almost three weeks away." She reassured him. He didn't answer her.  
  
"You look pretty, you know that?" Kari almost choked. But then Tk had to laugh, never continued or followed through. So Kari laughed with him, until their sides ached.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
I've been thinking of doing something like this last paragraph since the beginning, but I never thought I could pull it off. I must admit, I had an image in my head of a plane falling towards earth, but once I wrote that, I think it turned out pretty well. I have to take the romance slowly, they've been friends for years and I wouldn't want to rush it and make it overly cheesy, would I? 


	13. A talk

Well, I'm having a big writers block, but I shall manage. You'll get what you deserve, at least, and if your lucky, something you deserve slightly less.^_^  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
It was 4 days ito the holidays and one new episode of Cooking with Tk had been done as an experiment. The basic advertising poster had been done, and the logo was on the way, so there was a lot to do, but today, they were just taking a walk with the rest of the digidestined, actually they were having a picnic. They needed to relax, anyway. It was 40:20, and not everyone was there. Cody, Yolei, Ken, Izzy, Tai, and Sora were there. Everyone arrived later, except Davis. Tk thought that it might have something to do with what was frustrating him lately(chapter 1.) He was right, in a sense. If it hadn't been for his anger about Tk and kari, IT would never have been able to take control of Davis. Very soon, seemingly, the picnic ended, and everyone was left to walk home. Yolei walked Tk and Kari home until they reached her apartment, and from then on they walked home alone. They talked about the live show for a while, but soon all conversation died out(^_^.) They almost walked right past Kari's apartment. A few metres ahead of it, Tk noticed, and was on his way back to his house. When he arrived, he noticed Matt wasn't home. He had completely forgotten about him. He had Kari on his mind, he decided, and rightly so. Matt came home soon, though, and Tk went to his room to relax for a bit. Having something stuck in your mind so strongly could do things to you.  
  
********  
  
Kari was lying on her bed, exhausted. Tk was on her mind again. She decided to go to sleep. Anyway, she thought she could smell her Mum's liver sandwhich's cooking, and she swore that she would never eat one of those again. She thought of telling Tk out straight how she felt about him. She shook it off. Maybe she should. But they'd been friends for years, and that meant a lot to her. She would never risk their friendship for anything. She groaned, and turned around, onto her face. Tai came into the room.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I'm just tired after the picnic." She replied.  
  
"Tk, huh?" A startled look appeared on Kari's face.  
  
"Don't be surprised. Everyone knows." He smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"Well, its hard not to notice your staring competitions, and the way you two laugh is just that bit different from everyone else, plus the way you seem to be in a trance when you're around each other." He laughed.  
  
"What do you mean by 'each other?'" She looked at him questioningly. He laughed out loud.  
  
"That's what love can do to you. Look, its so obvious he likes you too. Everyone else knows, why shouldn't he know, too?" He paused.  
  
"I know you've been friends for years, I know the feeling that you wouldn't want to destroy your friendship." He thought of Sora.  
  
"Look, at least try to do something about it."  
  
"..." Tai left the room, leaving kari to mull over what had been said.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Well, I'm sorry for only giving you one chapter today, I should have said "don't get used to it" when I was constantly posting double chapters. I might write another one today, don't get too hopeful, though. 


	14. Jamie Oliver Atmoshphere

Well, you WILL get another chapter today. Be grateful, I have a feeling it'll be short  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Matt walked into Tk's room.  
  
"Kari, isn't it?" He enquired.  
  
"Yeah." Tk sighed.  
  
"Well, sorry to break it to you, but everyone else knows." He smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked. Matt laughed.  
  
"Makes you so naïve, doesn't it." He laughed again.  
  
"What does?" He gave Matt a questioning look.  
  
"Never you mind." Matt sighed.  
  
"Look, everyone knows that there is something between you and Kari." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, but it's one sided, she's only a friend." Tk told him. Matt laughed, longer and harder.  
  
"Lord, Tk, it's so obvious. I mean, you have staring competitions, the way you look at each other, and Davis, haven't you noticed him?"  
  
"I figured he was frustrated at something else." Tk said.  
  
"WHAT else? I mean, Tk, everything you do together is more evidence. I realise that your friendship is on the line, but I seriously don't think she would say no."  
  
"Matt... I just, well, I don't know." He sighed.  
  
Matt left the room, to let Tk contemplate the whole thing. He did, until he fell, inevitably, asleep.  
  
********  
  
"Hi Tk!" Kari greeted Tk to her apartment. She had already set up a table and some ingredients. They were practising today, it would be good to warm up, Kari's bandage was to be taken off in two days, Tk's in three. They would have to practice for ages then, but they wanted lots of free time to have fun during the holidays. They were holidays after all.  
  
"Hello Kari." It immediately occurred to both of them that the remainder of something that had been on the other's mind was still hanging around. It immediately disappeared, though, replaced by a questioning look^_^, which, in turn, disappeared.  
  
"Come on in." Kari beckoned. Tk did, and they began to talk about what kind of atmosphere they wanted for the show. At first, they wanted a kind of eccentric type of cook, you know the kind, French, or Italian, overly merry kind of thing, but they settled on a Jamie Oliver* kind of thing, with more humour.(A/N: You DO know Jamie Oliver, don't you?) So they set up a few reasonably funny jokes, placement times, and moved on the placing of advertisement posters. The show was going to be a huge success.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
It's short, but I DID give you two chapters, at least. The talk between Matt and Tk is entirely new, I didn't copy and edit. 0And the plot development is doing well. Anyway, I realised that I write better during week days, because coming home from school, writing relaxes me, you know? On the week ends, I have no motivation for writing besides reviews. I was lucky to have begun writing a new chapter on Friday, or I wouldn't have managed anything. Today, I only managed because I had a major plot thing to work on. I'll have more chapters tomorrow. I'll probably give you two of them, but don't get TOO used to it.  
  
*Jamie Oliver is very well known in Australia for his cooking show: Oliver's twist. 


	15. Cliff

It's short, but even if I work straight until I go to sleep, I won't give another chapter unless this one is short.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Davis was on top of a cliff. He was on the edge of falling. Trying to balance himself, he waved his arms vainly, he slipped and began to fall, but managed to grab on the edge of the cliff with one arm. While he tried to raise the other arm, a dark figure, with it's face hidden in a cloak, slowly walked to the edge of the cliff. It bent down, and outstretched its arm as if to help Davis. But instead an unseen power smoothed the edges of the cliff. Davis looked up into a pair of yellow eyes. They were the size of a normal human's, but the pupil was a pin-sized dot. The thing gasped, a horrific echoing, flat note. It sent a shiver crawling unbearably slowly down Davis' spine. He shuddered. He had heard that before, when... Oh crap, IT! The thing continued to reach for davis. It touched his hand, grabbed it, even started to pull. The eyes! They had changed. They were blue. IT ommited a screech, and yellow seemed to burn into its eyes. The firm grip turned into a weak grip, and the evil presence in the thing's body gained control. The hand grasping Davis turned to ice. It let go, and Davis went tumbling down into darkness. A scream pierced the night air, leaving a gasping Davis sitting in his bed.  
  
7 days into the holidays. Kari's bandage was taken off today. She was just kinda practising with it, it felt really weird though. Tk knew the feeling. An idiot at basketball had fractured his arm before. They really couldn't practise with only one of them. Kari had to be incorporated into the live show, though. So they were working on that. (A/N: I actually AM working on that^_^) They eventually decided to put her in as equipment manager, meaning that they were going to hide the equipment out of the audiences' view, and she was going to bring it in as it was needed. Of course this was all going to be done in a spectacular way, and Kari would be putting in quips every now and again. The show was renamed to 'Cooking with Tk and Kari.' There was, of course, the problem of what they were going to cook. They decided on Rasberry pie, after Kari's mum gave them each a piece of it that she had bought from the store(Because she couldn't cook it herself in a million years.) Tomorrow Tk would get his bandage undone, and then they would begin practice full-tilt.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
The brown pair of eyes described were mine, as portrayed to me by a friend. I'm writing another chapter, so god I can't be stuffed... 


	16. Rolling pin

Short chapter!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Welcome to cooking with Tk and Kari. Today, we'll be making Raspberry pie. You'll need one egg yolk, but two egg whites, I don't know how you'll manage but you'll have to. You'll need 210g of sugar, 125 gr of flour, 60g of butter(none of the cheap margarine,) and 250 g of raspberries, of course. Mix the egg yolk with the sugar inside a bowl, (Kari threw the bowl from the 'backstage,' making it look complicated,) and stuff the flour in there too. Mix it until it's grainy and add the butter. With the roller..." Kari tried to throw it, too, but missed and Tk dodged it rather than redamage his wrist by trying to catch it. It crashed into the floor.  
  
"Damn!" and they laughed till their sides hurt. It would take a lot of practice to get THAT right. They decided to relax for the rest of the day and conveniently Jamie Oliver came on 10 minutes later, so they watched that. The dissimilarity of the two shows was amazing. They finished making the pie afterwards, starting from just after the roller part, and they just managed to eat their share before it was time for Tk to go home. He left, and Kari sighed, and left to her room. She needed to further contemplate the talk she had had with Tai. Those kind of talks took a long time to wear off.  
  
Tk was again, in turmoil. He decided he would put off doing anything about the Kari situation for the moment. Damn! It annoyed him, ate at him. He lay on his bed, decided to call her, changed his, mind, lay on his bed, like some neverending nightmare that destroyed his mind slowly and painfully. She was supposed to be an angel, but damn, she was putting him through hell!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
SHUT UP! Enough with the tomatoes. I gave you a chapter, ableit a short one! 


	17. It's a date

Well, sorry about yesterday and the day before that.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
9 days into the holidays. A recorded version of the live show was finished. Everything was finished, except where the posters would go, which was exactly what they were doing at the moment. Their school had a main hall, where morning assembly would take place, and where performances would take place. They had a poster on either side of the door. With Patamon and Gatomon's help, they managed to get posters everywhere. They were walking home.  
  
"You know, I've thought of something." Tk perked up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This isn't like a school play."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"In a school play you are one of a large group. In this we are halves to whole." Tk flinched for a second. Two halves to a whole. How he wished.  
  
"The whole audience is focused on you." He continued  
  
"Yeah but it's ok, we're one of quite a few acts in other areas." Kari reassured him.  
  
"Suppose so, but that doesn't change much." Tk sighed. They continued walking, but did not dare to find each other's eyes. Kari's apartment loomed, and they said goodbye, and parted. Patamon and Gatomon flew off, to whatever they usually did. Tk walked home. The silence swallowed him up for a second, silence... this was a city. In Japan! He looked around. Ocean, black ocean. Damn it, what was this? Stupid him. He blinked. It was... back. He shook it off. Must be stress.  
  
10 days into the holidays. Tk and Kari were talking about the live show. Its presence loomed in the near future. They had everything had finished their practice for the day.  
  
"I can't wait till the show!" Kari was ectastic. Tk, at that very moment, felt extremely brave.  
  
"Hey Kari, want to do something tommorow." He asked. You might as well have hit Kari with a fridge. By some amazing feat of willpower she held it in.  
  
"Yeah, sure!" She replied, almost cooly. Tk could not believe it.  
  
"6:30 alright for you? We can eat out." He said.  
  
"Yeah, it's perfect!" She replied.  
  
"It's a date!"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
I'm writing another chapter if I can, sorry about before, I really am! And I'd really appreciate more reviews please! 


	18. What to wear?

Well, another chapter, I've got about 700 words of story today. You can't really expect much more, if I'm to update daily. And MORE reviews please.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Damn it! What should he wear, what to wear! God help him. He shuffled around for some clothes. CLOTHES, dammit.  
  
"Matt!" He called. Matt, that was it, he'd had a few dates before. Matt arrived, and immediately said  
  
"You got a date with Kari!?"  
  
"Yep, help me I don't know what to wear!" He replied, hurriedly. There was 6 hours until the 'date.'  
  
"She asked you?" Matt asked, ignoring him.  
  
"No, I asked her." He replied, absently.  
  
"Whoo! Go Tk!" Matt cheered. But then it was 'business."  
  
"What do you wear normally?" He asked.  
  
"I'm wearing it now, dope!" He replied.  
  
"That will be perfect! Just needs a few modifications. And that hat! It is... perfect, just wear it kinda lopsided, it's you!" He finally answered Tk's question.  
  
"Mall time!" he said.  
  
Kari was already at the mall, being a girl and all^_^. Tai was there with her. He was not as experienced as Matt when it came to dates, but he had had almost his fair share. He had, after finding Kari was going on a date(He found out 'by accident',) immediately made sure that it would be perfect, and how. They had already been there for one hour, but they were still working their way through possiblities and still had quite a long way to go. The date HAD to be perfect, didn't it?  
  
"Hey, Kari, isn't that Tk and Matt?" Tai asked her.  
  
"Damn!" She replied, hiding behind a rack of clothes. Matt had noticed them, but Tk hadn't. He motioned for them to hide, Kari didn't need to be told, and Tai did, promptly. Tk didn't notice: his mind was on the date. He had finally done it. Not told her he loved her, but it was a date, if he managed to keep that going, it would obviously lead up to SOMETHING, at least.  
  
********  
  
Ding dong  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's Kari!"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Well, well, a date. The end of this fanfic is looming ever closer, and it is becoming quite clear that it'll be over 10, 000 words long, possibly 12, 000, the way I'm thinking of finishing it. It's all planned out. I'm starting to plan a new story, while we're speaking of planning things. The busiest day of the week is OVER! Expect two days of two chapters. And what happened to the reviews? 


	19. Ferris wheel

The park. A ferris wheel loomed merrily above the trees. The carnival always seemd to be there. Two figures stood in front of it, staring up.  
  
"C'mon, Tk, it'll be fun!" Kari pulled him along. They payed, and went on. Tk busied himself watching a slowly rising moon.  
  
"Tk..." Kari started talking. Tk turned around. He looked into her eyes. He was almost pulled in. He resisted for a moment, so did she, but damn it, it was a date, what was the point. And they weren't going anywhere either. He was quite happy now, that Kari had decided to go around three times. Unconciously, they were getting closer. Their foreheads were touching... The ferris wheel jerked to a stop, pulling them out of their own world and into  
  
"Ow, my head!" from both of them.  
  
"C'mon, we'll go for a walk in the park, find a restaurant." Tk pulled her, in turn. Again, their eyes met, but this time they pulled away. Dark trees went by, and soon they were on the busy streets of Odaiba. They selected an Italian restaurant(Hey what can I say?,) and selected... Spaghetti bolognaise. Tk first noticed the problem. Damn, it, a million movies and he hadn't predicted this. They had the same spaghetti. Kari hadn't noticed. Closer now, damn that. In the split second before contact, Tk whipped up his knife and the one spaghetti became two spaghettis. He cut his lip slightly, but it was better than... damn, no it wasn't. He ate the rest of the spaghetti quickly, and they left again. The fair was still where it had been. They rode a few rollercoasters, then decided on the ferris wheel as their last ride. They were lost, once again, in each others eyes, but weren't 'saved' by the stopping of the ferris wheel. Their lips met for a second, and they both blushed, suddenly aware of what was happening. They pulled away slowly. And burst out laughing. The stars twinkled in merriment.  
  
"Cya Kari."  
  
"Cya Tk." Kari kissed him on the cheek, and went to her apartment, and Tk continued walking to his apartment, raisng his hand to touch the spot where Kari had kissed him. He continued to his apartment, and looked up at the stars, as did Tai, who had seen the whole thing. Tai smiled to himself, and stood on the veranda thinking about what had just happened until 


	20. More than the show

The show was on tonight. They were backstage, Tk and Kari, awaiting their show, next. For fifteen minutes they paced the room, getting the props ready, going over every detail, until the words of inevitable doom were spoken.  
  
"It's time to go on."  
  
The stage was dark. The props were in the perfect place. They were moved on quickly and effortlessly. The opening played on the white screen on the stage, and Tk and Kari came on.  
  
"Welcome to cooking with Tk and Kari. Today, we'll be making Raspberry pie. You'll need one egg yolk, but two egg whites, I don't know how you'll manage but you'll have to. You'll need 210g of sugar, 125 gr of flour, 60g of butter(none of the cheap margarine,) and 250 g of raspberries, of course. Mix the egg yolk with the sugar inside a bowl..." Kari threw the rolling pin perfectly. "Thank you..." But he did not continue. Davis's eyes met his, sending a shudder down his spine. This was the queue, though no one except an unseen figure knew it. An explosion erupted from Davis. Dark laughter boomed around the hall. Patamon and Gatomon were there, and flew to Tk and Kari instantly. Davis started to move but stopped, frozen. A digimon surfaced from him.  
  
"The thing... IT!" Tk and Kari needed no more hints. Patamon flew in to Tk, Gatomon flew into Kari. But it was not Ylanimon and Holyjyteymon who appeared. It was Tk and Kari, laden with angelic wings. A sword materialised Tk's hand, and a staff in Kari's. IT didn't take long to recooperate. IT charged and a huge wave of blur followed. IT was thrown backwards. Tk charged in slamming IT outside through the wall. He pulled out his sword and dove in, but was knocked aside by... Davis. IT was there, on the ground, Davis next to it. Davis put his hand up.  
  
"Possessed... Don't kill... Me... With it..." He was stopped by IT diving into his back. He came flying up, to be stopped by Kari with a crushing blow from the staff. Dark wings grew from his back, and a laugh enimated from inside him. A wave of D-blur rushed from him, and at sunset, the shadows were overwhelming. He flew into Tk, driving a punch into Tk's chest, sending him flying. Kari spun her staff and flew in, raising it above her head. As she brought it down, in 1/120 of a second. Davis drove his hand into her chest, stopping her, and flew into her, sending her flying. Tk was already up and swung at Davis with incredible speed. He blocked him with his bare hand(not hands) once, twice, three times, four times, and elbowed him away, turning to deal with Kari as a flurry of blows soared his way. 6 times, he blocked, before a strike hit him, and another, and another, until... He jumped and kicked her out of the way, pushing himself to Tk. The wave of blur was extraordinary. A small crater formed beneath them, though they were 20 metres off the ground, and it blew a cracked piece of rock completely off the school hall. Kari charged in, aiding Tk, and Davis was beaten, almost, when, with surreal strength, he sent both of them flying. The laugh, and the sound, the unbearable sound, came from the Davis-thing. It froze, for barely a second, but it was enough. Tk and Kari summoned their last efforts and drove two cleaves into Davis, sending him careering through a building, and in front of the moon. They charged up, but Davis recovered and a front- on charge resulted in Tk and Kari's loss, and they flew into the ground, and ceased to move. Davis stayed there, hovering. He laughed, a chilling noise, mingled with... Davis's childish laughter. Tk and Kari moved, slowly, and rose from the holes that their descent had caused. They glowed, and floated into each other, forming one figure.  
  
"Digimon3 !" The word eminated from the being of light. The Davis-thing laughed the horrific laugh.  
  
"Emisinmon!" The echoing word came from the Davis-thing. The two almost human figures stared each other down. At speeds that surpassed those that whichever divine being really existed could handle, destroying the bounds of reality as we can the sound barrier, and contact was made. The blur exploded, and CHANGED, somehow, it swallowed up the surroundings everything, and compressed the universe into the atom of space in between the supreme figures, and let it out in less than a second. Emisinmon cried out the defeaning sound again, but it was worse. The note was unbearably flat, too sharp to burden, too haunting too contemplate. It sent pure fear crawling, ever so slowly, down the backs of everything that heard it, destroyed their minds, and rebuilt them, driving them insane until... it was gone, and so were Emisinmon and Digimon3. Kari and Tk lay on the ground, besides Gatomon and Patamon. In that moment before they thought they were going to die, Tk uttered a word.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"Yes, Tk?" She said, choking.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Staring at each other, their eyes met, and they fell spiralling into the abyss of timelessness.  
  
--------------  
  
Well, well, well. Over 10000 words of fanfic. That is including editorials, but the epilogue should clear things up. That was one of the best fight scenes I have written, and I managed not to end it with Tk and Kari kissing (Way overdone) 


	21. Epilogue

Notes from the author.  
  
Well, I finished my fanfic 'tour de force.' Everyone who has followed this story, please review with your final thoughts. I shall be back, probably with another Takari. I've given you a chapter a day, and fulfilled my goal. Amazing, isn't it. On a further note, I shall destroy your minds!(thought I'd end on a positive note!)  
  
--------------  
  
The ferris wheel turned around and around. On it were Tk and Kari, looking up at the stars. Above them was a playful Dodomon. The stars twinkled and so did their eyes...  
  
The audience thought it was part of the show for a while, but it didn't take long to convince them. The school was quickly rebuilt, and no one was injured besides a few grazes, so the headmaster wasn't too angry. Tk and Kari had a few more dates, well, a LOT more, and everyone was generally happy. Dodomon was reborn in the digital world, but came to the real world to explain. Davis disappeared for 2 days, before coming back, his cheerful self, though everyone agreed he was more mature than he had been. The digidestined all decided the whole thing had been for the better.  
  
The rest of the gaps are for you.  
  
Wertypo 


End file.
